


"Did you move on?"

by spymaster



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst without plot, F/F, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 11:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14187597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spymaster/pseuds/spymaster
Summary: Lena and Kara broke up a year ago. Now they met again.Angst without plot, because why not?





	"Did you move on?"

**Author's Note:**

> Based on many post-break up dialogues I found on Tumblr that sparked this scenario.

Lena spotted Kara easily.

 

It was like looking for the sun. Kara was always there, always shining like the glaring heat that warmth Lena’s soul and also burned it.

 

It had been a while since they last spoke. Was it a year yet? Or merely eleven months? Lena had no idea anymore, she couldn't find a way to distract herself from staring so obviously.

 

But Kara had caught her eyes. Lena quickly looked down to avoid the blonde but she was walking towards her, she was familiar with Kara’s footsteps.

 

“Hey,” Kara spoke, as timid as possible for a person like her, “I didn't know you’d be here.”

 

Lena now lifted her head, pretending like she was surprised, “Oh, hey, I didn't know you’d be here either. Coincident?”

 

Kara nodded awkwardly, scratching her head, “So… how have you been? School and work?”

 

“Nothing changes much after…” she trailed off before stupidly bringing back their break up and quickly shifted the subject, “I got a pet.”

 

“Really?” Kara seemed surprised, “what kind of animal?”

 

“A dog,” Lena answered, trying to appear casual, though she knew she was slowly going back to staring idly at Kara’s neck, where was exposed intentionally with this dress, “I call him Tobias.”

 

The grin on Kara’s face was almost blinding. She seemed like she was doing well, on the contrary to Lena. She still dreamed about Kara occasionally and couldn't help but sometimes find herself searching for their memories.

 

“Krypto would love to meet Tobias.” The mention of Kara’s pet dog made Lena’s heart sink. She missed Krypto so much that she had to adopt a dog just to feel like she was with him again. Indirectly, she got herself into a trap of imagining having Kara again. “He misses you.”

 

Lena took a deep breath and turned away, “He’ll be fine.”

 

“No, he’s not,” answered Kara. A part of Lena hoped she was talking about herself in that longing voice, not the dog. But it would never happen because it was Kara who decided to break things off.

 

Lena needed to change the subject. “I heard about Mike. You’re dating again, right?” She looked at Kara, whose face melt into a neutral state.

 

The blonde sighed out an awkward smile, “You knew, huh? Well, yeah.”

 

Lena heard her heart shatter again. Of course, Kara moved on, she had to. She had been so sure about ending things. Only Lena was still hanging around in the limbo of pinning after a once upon a time relationship. “Good for you,” she said, trying to hide her bitterness. She had to get out of here, and quickly. “I think someone called me from the kitchen. Nice to see you here, Kara.”

 

She was about to turn away when Kara reached out to catch the sleeve of her shirt, “Wait, can I talk to you? Just five minutes? Please.”

 

She should have known that she still hadn’t built her immune system against those bright blue eyes, yet she still got caught in the ocean of emotions Kara hid in her eyes and ultimately agreed to come with Kara outside.

 

The blonde told her to wait and rushed to her car to bring back something. Lena didn’t want to stand on the porch alone, waiting like an idiot while her ex was doing something she didn’t consider necessary but she was a dumb mess that hadn’t gotten over Kara, so she stood there.

 

Kara returned a few minutes later, panting from running. In her hand was a bag. “Take… this.”

 

Lena received the bag and looked inside to see a familiar object. “Oh, it’s mine.”

 

“Yeah, you forgot your sweater… at my apartment,” Kara explained, wincing a bit, “I tried to give it back to you a few times but I got chickened out so…”

 

Lena closed the bag and then something struck her. “You keep it with you the whole time? So whenever you happen to meet me again, you can give it to me?”

 

Kara blushed, from the running or from the implication, Lena had no idea. “I just… it’s- yes. I’m just trying to find a reason to keep us talking, honestly.”

 

“Why?” she asked, gulping away her own imagination of how Kara would respond.

 

“I was lying…” Kara admittedly spoke, staring into her eyes apologetically, “I knew you’d be at this party, that’s why I came.”

 

Lena was taken aback by the confession, finding herself not being able to say better reply than just repeating herself, “Why?” Tears began to blur her vision, but she let them.

 

“Because I miss you.”

 

She gulped but the knot in her throat was too big, too painful. Kara was not supposed to say that to her. Kara should be casual and normal. That was how post-break ups should be. One should not say they missed the other. It was not right.

 

“Don’t do this,” she pled, half-turning away. Kara ran to stand in front of her, blocking her way, “Please don’t.”

 

“Lena, I’m so sorry. It was my fault, all me. You did nothing wrong.” Kara’s voice cracked. She was crying too. “I was childish and didn’t love you the way you should be loved. Lena, please, give me another chance.”

 

Lena shook her head. “No, no, no… You walked out on me. You said you couldn’t go on. It was your decision, I can’t- I can’t do anything about it. But now it’s my decision. And I don’t want that back.”

 

Kara stretched her hands out but Lena refused to touch them. She missed them, of course, but she also hated how they had let her go. Kara had been afraid for their relationship and cut her off. Now her heart had been broken beyond repair, she could not go through this again.

 

“I…” Kara muttered, wiping her nose, “Y-you’re right. You don’t have to do anything. I’m sorry. How could I do this to you? I’m ju-just going.”

 

The blonde walked along the sidewalk, her hands in the jacket pockets. Lena watched her go, tears streaming down her face. She wanted to scream at Kara for saying such things now rather than a few months ago, or even yesterday. She wasn’t prepared to have her heart broken again. It was Kara’s fault. It was also Lena’s fault for letting Kara do it.

 

“Kara,” she called and the blonde quickly turned around, a glimpse of hope brightened her tears-stained face, “did you move on?”

 

Kara shook her head. “Do I look like I moved on?”

 

The question hung dry in the air. They stood still for a while, not saying anything because it felt like a fragile thing, rolling between them, trying to fix a broken string.

 

“Were you being serious? About the second chance?” she asked, not moving forward.

 

“Yes,” Kara sadly responded, her brows knitted together to form a twisted frown, “with all I’ve got. It’s you, always you.”

 

Lena sensed her heart vibrating under her skin. It was something that was similar to hope, but also sadness and anger. “What about Mike?”

 

“No, I’m not dating him. I’m not dating anyone. It’s not fair.”

 

She nodded acknowledging. Lena knew what she wanted to do, but she was not ready to do it yet. So she confessed something, just to see how Kara reacted to it. “My friends keep telling me to get over you.”

 

Guilt appeared in the way Kara shifted on her two feet. The blonde sighed, the breath curled up into smoke. “My friends keep telling me to fix things with you.”

 

“Is that what’s you’re doing?”

 

“Yes. You’re still in my dreams.”

 

_ God… this is too much. _

 

“I’m not ready, Kara,” Lena admitted, hugging herself.

 

“I know, I know,” her ex-girlfriend fiddled left and right. Kara was worried. The only thing she didn’t do just yet was biting her nails. And Kara’s hand reached her lips, her mouth nipping a bit before she treated her hand back, “How about this? I’ll wait for you at our diner next Saturday night. If you don’t go, I’ll stop trying. You have a whole week to decide. Please, think about it.”

 

Neither of them moved until Lena settled with, “Okay.”

 

Neither of them said goodbye.

 

Neither of them left without looking over their shoulder.

 

Neither of them slept that night.

**Author's Note:**

> ❤❤❤


End file.
